Karai mutation
by Crystal Violeta
Summary: The Karai's rescue was a failure. Based on the chapter "Vengeance is mine". (One-Shot) Alternative ending. I hope you enjoy the fic. The cover is titled 'What's wrong Leo/ Karai TMNT 2012' and was made by Kureahime.


**THE MUTATION OF KARAI**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>The turtles do not belong to me. They are property of their creators Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, and Nickelodeon.

After seeing the chapter "Vengeance is mine" I couldn't resist writing this one shot. I hope you enjoy the fic.

**Note:** Based on the chapter "Vengeance is mine". Alternative ending, I hope you enjoy the fic.

* * *

><p>The rescue of Karai was a failure. The turtles couldn't release her, Leonardo was captured, and the others barely escaped, but Mikey was wounded in the left arm.<p>

Shredder smiled when he saw Leonardo at his mercy, chained and hanging from his arms in a cell beside to Karai's cell.

"This time the vengeance is mine!" Shredder gave the sign and Fish face, Razhar and Tiger claw began with the punishment.

"ENOUGH! FATHER, STOP THEM!" Karai screamed from her cell.

"I'm not your real father, remember? This is a warning for you and all who try to challenge me."

With tears in her eyes she stared the punishment that was given to Leonardo.

* * *

><p>Shredder threw the body of Leonardo to the cell of Karai. She approached the barely alive body of her friend; she raised his head and placed it on her lap.<p>

"K-Karai!"

"Shhh! don't talk. Keep your strength."

"I couldn't save you".

"I've always tried to kill you, but despite everything, you come to save me, why?"

The breath of Leonardo became more agitated, but he murmured, "I-I love you!" and he lost consciousness.

Karai hugged him and stayed by his side all night.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Shredder entered in the company of his followers.<p>

"We'll continue with my vengeance!"

"No, please!" Karai begged, "Leo is so weak and he can die."

"Why do you care what happens to that insignificant turtle?"

"I won't let you hurt him!"

"You can't do anything for him or for you?"

"Stay away from my children!" Splinter warned.

Shredder turned and found to Splinter, Donatello, Raphael, Mikey, April, Casey and Slash ready to attack.

"Food bots, attack!" Shredder ordered.

"Your food bots were destroyed," Raphael threw down the arm of robot.

"This fight is between you and me." Splinter faced Shredder and the battle started. All fought, even Karai helped.

Raphael was looking for his brother and he found him lying on the floor and hurt.

"Uummhh!" Leonardo muttered.

"Easy, bro! You'll be fine!" Carefully, Raph carried him on his back.

"K-Karai! Where is she?"

"She's fine!"

All the villains were defeated, only Shredder remained standing, but Splinter hit him and he fell.

"It's over Shredder!" Splinter said with pride, "This time, Karai comes with me."

"No! Karai, don't go! I WARN YOU!"

"Sorry! I'm going with them."

She took an arm of Leonardo to help him to walk, but when they were leaving the dungeons, Shredder stood up and shouted in a fit of fury, "NO! You will not go with them!"

He opened a compartment on his wall and he pulled out a container with mutagen that threw it against Karai. The bottle broke and green liquid was spread over the kunoichi.

"NOOOOOO!" Leonardo was desperate, but he couldn't do anything.

"FATHER!" Karai shouted, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"I'm not your father and prefer see you dead or turned into a monster but never with them!" Shredder opened a secret passage and escaped, before they could get him.

"AAAAAGHHHH!" Karai screamed in agony while the mutagen began the transformation, "Leo, what's happening to me?"

"KARAI"

"LEO, HELP ME!"

"Karai! I love you!" Leonardo stretched his hand trying to reach her, but he could barely move, "And no matter in what you become… I will always love you!" His vision began clouding and slowly he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>When Leonardo opened his eyes he was on a stretcher in the Donnie's laboratory. He had an IV attached to his arm and his brothers were at his side.<p>

"Guys! What happened?" The leader tried to get up but Donatello prevented him.

"Easy Leo! You were unconscious for two days," Donatello smiled with relieved, "But you'll be fine now!"

"All of you are fine?"

"We are fine! Just Mikey has a wound in the arm, but in a couple of days he will be fine."

"What about Karai? How is she?"

The four turtles looked at each other and remained silent.

"Tell me the truth! What happened to Karai?"

"Leo, we have bad news!" Donatello said with sad voice, "Karai is no longer human. She was mutated!"

"She was mutated? Mutated in what? What is she now?" Very worried Leonardo sat down on stretcher.

Donatello pulled out a large glass jar filled with a green, gelatinous and viscous substance. Inside floated an eye, hair, and other disgusts things, similar to pizza that Michelangelo had cooked in the chapter 'Pizza face'.

"She is Karai" Whit his mouth open, Leonardo watched the disgusting contents of the bottle.

"Is this... is this Karai?"

His three brothers nodded with sadly.

Leonardo didn't know what to say. He could have vomited there, but he contained the arcades and took the bottle. The young leader couldn't believe that a beautiful girl had become in something so disgusting.

"I'm sorry, Karai! I didn't want this! All it's my fault!" Leonardo embraced the bottle and pressed it against his chest, "I don't care if you're a green, viscous substance!" lovingly Leonardo rested his cheek on the bottle and sweetly said, "I love you and always will!"

"HA HA HA! HA HA HA!" His three brothers broke out in laughter.

"HOW DO YOU CAN LAUGH ABOUT HER?" He shouted, but his three brothers could not stop laughing. The stomach of Donatello and Raphael hurt from laughing so hard, and Michelangelo threw himself to the floor and beat his fists against the floor.

"Ha ha ha! '_I don't care if you're a green, viscous substance… __I love you_' Ha ha ha!" Raphael mocked, "What a wonderful sentence, Leo! Ha ha ha! It was wonderful!"

"You were right, Mikey!" Donnie hugged his little brother, "That was a great idea!"

"Dr. Prankenstein you are the best!" Raphael congratulated him, "This is the best joke you've done in your life!"

"I told you!"

"Donnie, did you record it?"

"Yes Raph!" Donatello showed him the T-Phone, "Everything is here!"

While his brothers were still laughing, Leonardo went from perplexity to the annoyance.

"Enough! Stop it and tell me what happened?"

"OK! OK!" Raphael dried the tears from his eyes for laugh so hard, "Karai is fine! She is with master Splinter in the Dojo."

"Karai must to see this!" Mikey shouted excitedly and took the T-phone of Donnie, "I'll show her right now!"

"No, Mikey! Wait!"

But Michelangelo didn't listen to his oldest brother and ran out.

Raph and Donnie were still laughing when Leonardo asked them, "So, in what she became?"

"Come on Romeo!" Raphael helped him stand up, "I'll take you with your Juliet."

"But, what is she now?"

"You'll see."

When Leonardo arrived at the Dojo, Mikey came out with a smile, "She saw the video and it was very funny!"

"MIKEY!"

"Don't bother with me. She is waiting for you."

Leonardo took a breath and opens the door, "Karai?"

"I'm here!" She was behind the old tree, "Do you really love me? Even if I am something disgusting like a green gelatinous substance?"

"Yes! No matter in what you were mutated, you will always be Karai!"

Then, the girl stepped toward him and Leonardo could see her, a beautiful female turtle. She has a silver plastron as her old armor, which has fused to her body, "Well? What do you think?"

Leonardo had his dilated pupils and open mouth, but he was smiling, "Karai! You are so beautiful!"

"No! Karai the Shredder's daughter is died, same as Miwa, the Splinter's daughter. Today begin a new life for me. Starting today I'll be only me! Just call me Venus!"

**THE END**

It was fun to write this. I know that many people don't like Venus, but I would see Leo and Karai together.

Please reviews!


End file.
